x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super-soldier
, a male super-soldier.]] , a female super-soldier.]] Super-soldiers are human replacements that look human but are actually a type of alien. Fearless and virtually unstoppable, super-soldiers want to knock out any and all attempts by humans to survive the alien recolonization of Earth. Super-soldiers are not directed by anyone and are answerable to no-one except their own biological imperative to survive. (TXF: "Essence") History The government project to create super-soldiers was an elaborately hidden scheme that was a side venture of the Project created by the Syndicate. What is known is that a number of American soldiers were selected from the military and issued into the program. Once there, they were given treatments with alien DNA. The goal of the project was to create soldiers who would comprise a fighting force that was absolutely unstoppable. Knowle Rohrer and Shannon McMahon were two such super-soldiers. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") The project was created by many super-soldier prototypes placed on Earth by the aliens, who were quietly both replacing the old Syndicate and beginning research into this field. The main goal of the project was to create a generation of super-soldiers from the mutation of the eggs of human mothers. The plan, although it never comes to fruition, is water contamination with a chemically-altered version of chloramine. Super-soldiers or, at the very least, prototypes of super-soldiers were first deployed during the Gulf War in 1991. Zeke Josepho was leading a team of soldiers in Iraq when they were ambushed by Saddam Hussein's forces. Outgunned and outnumbered, his platoon suffered heavy losses. While in a state of trauma and confusion, Josepho watched in amazement as a small force of American troops came to his aid. They rushed the holed-in enemy and took them all out. Josepho was stunned by the sight: the soldiers ran straight into a hail of gunfire without slowing down or showing any injury. Josepho believed he had seen angels, but had actually witnessed super-soldiers in action. (TXF: "Providence") Certain abductees were taken in 2000 and returned in 2001, with each of their bodies prepared for undergoing the transformation into a super-soldier. (TXF: "Requiem", "DeadAlive") Several of these individuals were prevented from transforming, however, including Fox Mulder and, presumably, Theresa Hoese. (TXF: "DeadAlive", "This is Not Happening") At least one of these abductees, Billy Miles, did undergo the full transformation. (TXF: "DeadAlive") At this point, the super-soldiers had no knowledge that Mulder's closest FBI associate, Special Agent Dana Scully, was somehow miraculously pregnant even though she was barren. (TXF: "Essence") :It is possible that procedures seen being conducted on Mulder during his abduction - including the drilling of his teeth and the cracking of his chest - were part of the aliens' method of infecting him, preparing him to become a super-soldier. This is certainly suggested in TXF: "Essence", when Mulder verbally notes, while describing Billy Miles' super-soldier nature, that Miles was "an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him." Later in 2001, Agent Mulder came to the conclusion that specific data - information that was highly sought after, extremely well protected and stored in the US Census Bureau - pertained to certain individuals, each of whom had been targeted, due to their genetic profile, for abduction and subsequent replacement by a super-soldier. Knowle Rohrer had been replaced by a super-soldier, by about this point. (TXF: "Three Words") Once the super-soldiers had learned that Agent Scully was due to deliver a baby soon, they feared the child's implications - that it could somehow be greater than them and might be more human than human, implying that there was a God or higher power. Consequently, super-soldier Billy Miles killed members of a group (namely, Doctors Lev and Parenti as well as Duffy Haskell), who had been monitoring Scully's pregnancy and had been attempting to create cloned baby human/alien hybrids, work that had originally been supervised and financed by the Syndicate. Super-soldier Billy Miles then targeted Scully, distracting her FBI associates by falsely offering to turn himself in. The alien Billy Miles tracked Scully, who was helped by Mulder and Alex Krycek, from her apartment to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building where Krycek revealed intensive knowledge of the super-soldiers to Scully's associates. Moments before Miles was about to attack FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner on the roof of the FBI building, the alien super-soldier was pushed over the roof's edge by Mulder, landing in a leaving garbage truck on the street below. Meanwhile, Scully was driven away from the building by Special Agent Monica Reyes, with their departure directed by a super-soldier posing as Special Agent Gene Crane. (TXF: "Essence") Transformation Abduction, Infection & Return Transformation of abductees into super-soldiers was accomplished via infection with the alien black oil virus, which would keep the abductee's body just alive long enough to undergo the transformation, but the infected abductees were often mistaken for having been dead for days or even months and would often display characteristics of being dead, even though they were clinically alive. The characteristics of death might include decomposition of tissue (as well as, presumably, the neural and vascular systems), a postmortem intumescence, tissue necrosis, heartbeat and rate of metabolism slowing to imperceptibility and rigor of the invidual's body. One infected individual set to undergo this transformation had a pulse of 56 bpm while another had a pulse of about 70 bpm. , abductee Billy Miles bloodily sheds his skin in a shower.]] The final stages of the transformation into a super-soldier were a seizure, during which two heartbeats in the infected abductee could apparently be detected before their pulse returned to normal, and the subsequent bloody sloughing of the skin. The transformation into a super-soldier could be prevented with a vaccine against the alien virus responsible for the transformation, or with the healing capabilities of an alien such as Jeremiah Smith. Keeping the infected body connected to life-support machines would incubate the virus and hamper it along, however, and evidence that this was the case could be determined by disconnecting the individual from life-support, causing the person's temperature to drop rapidly without affecting their vital signs. To aid the individual's complete recovery, the person would be administered with a course of transfusions and antivirals. Any individuals who had recovered from the infected state of preparation for the transformation into a super-soldier, including those who had been transformed as well as those who had been prevented from transforming, initially had a slight difficulty with walking but were gradually rejuvenated to full health. For example, after Billy Miles recovered, every piece of medical data on him was one hundred percent normal, even though blood, fluid and electrolyte imbalances, as well as loss of brain function, would normally be expected, following the recovery he had apparently undergone. Mulder's recovery rendered a neurological disorder he had been suffering from, prior to his abduction, no longer detectable and seemingly caused scars on his face, hands, feet, and chest - wounds from his abduction - to repair themselves. :There is some evidence to suggest that the transformation into a super-soldier might possibly cause confusion and/or loss of memory in an individual who had undergone the transformation. Other Methods Features Neck Ridges & Metallic Vertebrae Super-soldiers can only physically be identified by a pair of spinal disc-like protrusions on the backs of their necks. (TXF: "Three Words", et al.) Unlike the body's other internals (which appear, at a distance, to be indistinguishable from those of a human), this physical feature is actually a vertebra that is metallic in design and, when alone outside the super-soldier's body, is known to repeatedly spin and stop, replicating itself with additional vertebrae that join the original component. After Billy Miles' body was crushed in a garbage truck in 2001, his mashed up internals and a single metallic vertebra was all that remained of his body but his physical reconstitution occurred shortly after the component started intermittently spinning and multiplying itself by two each time. (TXF: "Existence") Later that year, Shannon McMahon referred to this feature as "a standard mutation." (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :This distinctive feature appears in TXF: "Three Words" (on Knowle Rohrer), "Essence" (on Billy Miles and Gene Crane), "Existence" (on Billy Miles again and the Game Warden), "Nothing Important Happened Today II" (on Shannon McMahon and again on Knowle Rohrer) and "Providence" (on the "Toothpick Man"). Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck.jpg|The ridges on Knowle Rohrer's neck in mid-2001 Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck (side).jpg|A side view of Knowle Rohrer's neck ridges in mid-2001 Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck deformity.jpg|Knowle Rohrer's neck ridges in late 2001 |- Image:Billy Miles' neck.jpg|Billy Miles' neck ridges Image:Bloodied Billy Miles' neck.jpg|The neck ridges on a bloodied Billy Miles Image:Gene Crane's neck.jpg|Gene Crane's neck ridges |- Image:Game Warden's neck.jpg|A Game Warden's neck ridges Image:Shannon McMahon's neck.jpg|Shannon McMahon's neck ridges Image:Toothpick Man's neck.jpg|The "Toothpick Man"'s neck ridges Blood & DNA Unlike other alien species, super-soldiers bleed red blood that is neither toxic nor acidic. (TXF: "Essence") Their DNA revolves primarily upon iron as a base. The super-soldiers have only one weakness - large amounts of magnetite, which alter the iron in their DNA with a magnetic field, effectively killing them. It is also hinted that large amounts of magnetite are lethal to the colonists, themselves. (TXF: "The Truth") Abilities Hand as a Blade A super-soldier can apply such extreme force to its hand that it can behead people using merely one limb, moved quickly in a horizontal slicing action. In 2001, Billy Miles used this ability to behead Dr. Lev and Duffy Haskell, also attempting to use it to attack AD Skinner soon after. (TXF: "Essence") Super Strength Super-soldiers have enormous strength. In 2001, Billy Miles threw Mulder bodily through a plate glass wall in the offices of the Parenti Medical Group, causing Mulder to skid across the floor, lose consciousness and need stitching for a gash on his right temple. (TXF: "Essence") :When Scully attempts to flee her apartment with Mulder while followed by super-soldier Billy Miles in TXF: "Essence", they find that Scully's car has been blocked in, between cars in front of and behind her vehicle but without sufficient room to pull out. This may be another example of Billy Miles' supreme strength, if he lifted or pushed the cars together. Indestructibility A super-soldier's body will react to being shot by a gun and being run over by a car but will usually survive any resulting injuries. Billy Miles survived being shot twice at close range by Special Agent John Doggett on one occasion in 2001, shortly after Miles had killed Dr. Parenti and had thrown Mulder through a plate glass wall. Due to the fact that Billy Miles had clearly felt no pain even though he had been injured, Agent Doggett - who had witnessed "plenty of guys, whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming" - believed that the most likely explanation was that Miles had been "whacked out on something." Soon after, this same super-soldier, while crossing a street in an attempt to reach Scully's car and its occupants of her and Mulder, was knocked down and run over by Alex Krycek in a speeding car but the alien Billy Miles was wounded in the collision, as demonstrated by the fact that his face was bloodied following the incident. (TXF: "Essence") Known Super-Soldiers * Billy Miles * Knowle Rohrer * Gene Crane * Game Warden * Shannon McMahon * "Shadow Man" * "Toothpick Man" Appendices Background Information The name of this group of Aliens is spelled "Super Soldiers" in script sources. In the final scene of "Trust No 1", however, Scully writes and sends an e-mail to Mulder in which she spells the group "super-soldiers." Appearances *TXF: **"DeadAlive" (Season 8) **"Three Words" **"Essence" **"Existence" **"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) **"Nothing Important Happened Today II" **"Trust No 1" **"Providence" **"The Truth" Additional References *TXF: **"Jump the Shark" (Season 9) **"William" (implied) Category:Super-soldiers